


when it's cold outside, i got the month of may

by jokeperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Trope-rific, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is so urgent?” Jake asks. He sounds as exasperated as Amy feels, but she isn’t brave enough to verbalise it in front of Holt. “We were on a date!” </p><p>This statement is enough to make the entire bullpen grind to a halt, every pair of eyes turning on them. Amy turns bright red under the attention and shoots a panicked look at Jake because this is definitely not the way she wanted everyone to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it's cold outside, i got the month of may

**Author's Note:**

> justmeamirxh on tumblr prompted me: 'Can i request jake/amy, preferably them being sneaky about their relationship and maybe Diaz figures it out or something' which I reinterpreted just slightly. Not a huge fan of the way I've ended this but I don't think I was ever going to be entirely happy with it so.

"Detectives," Holt greets Jake and Amy as they enter. He notes their formal wear with either mild interest or suspicion, Amy can't tell which. "I apologise for the interruption to your evenings."

"What the hell is so urgent?" Jake asks. He sounds as exasperated as Amy feels, but she isn't brave enough to verbalise it in front of Holt. "We were on a date!"

This statement is enough to make the entire bullpen grind to a halt, every pair of eyes turning on them. Amy turns bright red under the attention and shoots a panicked look at Jake because this is definitely not the way she wanted everyone to find out.

"And by that I obviously mean- date _s_ , plural," Jake back-pedals carefully. "Amy with a dashing, young stud called…  _Jack_ , and I with a lovely lady called… May. Amy and I just met each other outside and walked in at the same time. From our separate dates that were in different places. Obviously."

"May," Rosa repeats from her desk, unconvinced. Amy forces herself to keep a straight face at Jake's anagram. "Really?"

"Yeah. I call her 'Month a' May' as a pet name. I'm the king of romance, Rosa."

Amy thinks it's high time she attempted to steer this train wreck of a conversation away from their dating lives. "Why did you call us in, sir?" she asks Holt, only slightly desperately.

"A CI called in a tip in the Church Street armed robbery, it could potentially be time sensitive—if you'll both follow me to my office I'll explain further."

Amy smooths down her dress and Jake loosens his tie before they walk after Holt, both of them purposefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

("Do they actually think we're convinced by that?" Rosa says to Terry once they're gone.

Terry laughs and shrugs, endeared by their antics more than anything else. "They'll tell us when they're ready.")

 

**-/-**

 

That's how it starts. She and Jake never really discussed if, how or when they were going to tell other people but once the incident in the precinct tacitly establishes that they're secretly dating, they put their energies into keeping it that way.

Amy's never secretly dated anyone before but to her own surprise, she finds that she likes it. Since the majority of the squad know hers and Jake's history and would have something to say about them dating, now that they're (finally) both in the same place at the same time it's nice that it can stay exclusively theirs for a least a little while.

Plus… she has to admit, the sneaking around is kind of a turn on.

"Hey, Amy, can I get your opinion on this, er, case... please?" Jake says to her one afternoon.

"Sure." Amy's about to walk over to his desk but Jake gets up first, case file in his hand. Confused, Amy follows him around Rosa's empty desk and round in the hall way that leads to the double doors where the toilets are.

"Jake, where are you-" Amy starts. Jake turns on her before they reach the double doors, dropping the file and catching her by her waist. Before she knows it, he's pushing her up against the wall. Amy yelps loudly in shock.

"Shh," he says, pressing a finger over her lips.

Amy smiles breathlessly, heart hammering. Jake smiles back quickly before he kisses her. She responds instantly, smoothing her hands on his chest and over his shoulders. His hands skim her sides and slip under her jacket, splaying on her back and pressing her closer every time she raises herself on tip toes to catch his lips better.

Amy sighs happily into the kiss, letting him kiss the smile on her face before pulling away. "Jake," she says while his nose skims her jaw. Her voice is almost embarrassingly breathy. "Jake, someone's going to come past here any second. This is really unprofessional, we should…  _really_  go back to work."

Amy makes literally no attempt to move.

"Counterarguments," Jake murmurs in her ear and by God, the word 'counterarguments' never sent a shiver down her spine and heat between her legs like that during her high school debate team meets. His lips brush her jaw. "Number one, who cares?; and number two, who cares?"

"You make a compelling argument, Detective Peralta." Amy's smile fades abruptly when her eye catches on the security camera. "Shit, Jake. The cameras!"

"I've thought of that. We're in a blind spot." The confusion must show on her face because he quickly elaborates, "Remember that afternoon Holt and Terry were at a meeting at One Police Plaza and Gina bet me I couldn't hit the clock five times with the bean bag gun from 10 metres away—wait, were you there?"

Amy nods. "I just was silently disapproving from my desk."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway, one of my shots accidentally knocked the camera out of place a little so from here, to about here-" he reaches out and touches the wall about thirty centimetres on either side of her "-is a camera blindspot. Nobody can see a thing."

Jake's characteristically pleased with himself and Amy raises her eyebrows. "You sure put a lot of thought into this," she teases, resting her arms on his shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck.

"Secret make outs with my secret girlfriend in the place we both work? Er, hell yeah I did!"

Amy wouldn't tell anyone even if held at gunpoint, but she kind of delights that he refers to her as his 'girlfriend'. Kind of. It's the first time either of them have labelled it out loud, even if Amy's tentatively started calling him her boyfriend in her head.

Amy grins up at him, her fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of his neck. Jake grins back but soon his gaze is drifting down to her lips again and Amy supposes she can justify a few extra minutes away from her desk. She  _was_ going to take a break soon anyway and she'd much rather be kissing Jake than sitting in the break room, drinking watery coffee and listening to Scully's latest foot complaints—but then Jake's eyes flick left and he steps away from her so quickly she almost gets annoyed at the tease and reflexively drags him back.

Until she follows his gaze.

"Detectives," Holt intones from the end of the hall. Amy honestly can't tell if there's an accusation in it or not.

"Sir," she says after a long moment, wringing her hands. "Detective Peralta was just-" she sees Jake shake his head slightly, probably at the weirdly formal title she gives him. "-showing me… the camera blindspot! Yeah, the camera blindspot- that he found here. We really ought to fix that, right? Safety first and all."

"I will investigate and ask the maintenance workers to rectify the problem. I'm sure you both have other work that needs your attention right now."

Jake and Amy both know this is less a suggestion than a command. "Yes, sir," they parrot in unison, Jake barely stopping to pick up his decoy case file from the floor next to them before they practically sprint back to their desks.

Amy's email account lights up with a email from Jake just over three minutes after she sits down. She looks at him across their desks but he's staring determinedly at his computer screen, biting his bottom lip against a smirk.

 

 

> _< jaaaakkkkkeeeee_is_da_bomb>  
>  _ _**Subject** _ _: shocked and appalled  
>  __can't believe u taddled on my secret make out spot. ur going to regret that when u can't resist me at work again and we have to use a supply closet. just saying._
> 
> _Sent from my stinky butt._

Amy snorts out loud. She can feel Jake's eyes on her as she types back.

 

>   _< amy_santiago82>  
>  __**Subject**_ _: RE: shocked and appalled  
>  __Pretty sure it was you who couldn't resist me. If you want to sneak around at work, you're going to have to be more creative ;)_

 Amy gets a response less than thirty seconds later.

 

> _< jaaaakkkkkeeeee_is_da_bomb>  
>  _ _**Subject** _ _: RE: RE: shocked and appalled  
>  __????? MORE CREATIVE THAN A CAMERA BLINDSPOT IN THE PRECINCT???_
> 
> _(challenge accepted)_
> 
> _Sent from my stinky butt._

 

When Amy looks at him again, Jake just leans back in his chair and just raises his eyebrows once, oh-so-suggestively.

(Sneaking around is definitely a turn on.)

 

**-/-**

 

"You've worn that shirt for the past three days," Rosa informs Jake plainly one morning when he walks in a perfectly timed ten minutes after Amy.

Jake sneaks a glance at Amy. They both know the reason for this: because he hasn't been back to his place in the past three days. Amy did wash and tumble dry his clothes last night so they're not totally gross and Amy happens to keep several spare toothbrushes in her bathroom for emergencies anyway so there's no issue there.

(Whether or not they had sex on her couch while his clothes were out-of-action, so to speak, is neither here nor there. Amy blushes and smiles discreetly to herself at the memory though.)

Jake looks down at himself, smoothing his tie down with one hand. Amy's sensory memory supplies her with a image of running her hand up the very same path yesterday.

"Well, congrats on your promotion to the fashion squad of the NYPD, Rosa," Jake quips. Amy snorts before she can remind her brain she isn't supposed to be listening to this conversation, spit spraying over her computer monitor. Rosa and Jake both turn to her: Jake grinning, Rosa giving her a blank look that Amy knows roughly translates as 'are you serious'.

"What?" Amy asks Rosa, attempting to wipe her monitor without them noticing her indiscretion. "It was pretty funny."

Jake preens happily at her compliment, flopping down at his desk. "Aw, thanks, Ames."

"You're very welcome, Pineapples." Amy pulls out the nickname she reserves for special occasions, holding his gaze across their desks.

Honestly, she doesn't intend to hold his gaze for quite as long as she does since they're in the middle of the bullpen and they're theoretically supposed to keeping  _this_ a secret but he's smiling in that big goofy way of his that once annoyed her beyond belief but now just endears her and makes her want to go over, straddle his lap and kiss it off him-nosy coworkers be damned.

Rosa sighs, and Amy can hear her eye roll even before she looks up to see it. "You both disgust me," she says dully, walking off.

Jake and Amy watch her leave, turn back to each other and shrug, still smiling to themselves when they look down at their work.

 

**-/-**

 

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I think," Amy starts, looking at her fingers on his chest rather than him. She's been planning this conversation in her head for days. "That we should start telling people. About us."

Jake lifts his head from the pillows to look at her, wide-eyed. "You want to tell people?"

Amy continues quickly, pre-empting what she thinks he's going to say. "I know you might not want to, but I really think- if we want this to go anywhere-"

"What makes you think I don't want people to know?"

Amy stares at him blankly, surprised. She'd just assumed, since he technically started their tacit secret dating pact that it was how he wanted things to be, at least for the time being. He hadn't said anything to the contrary since they started, anyway.

"I just thought…" Amy trails off, her head shaking in confusion.

"I thought it was  _you_ didn't want to tell anyone," Jake continues.

Amy shifts so she's leaning on her elbows in bed, her brow furrowing. "You told everyone we were on dates with 'Jack' and 'May'."

"I only said that because you looked panicked that everyone might find out about us."

"Well, yeah, I didn't want the whole precinct knowing, and not like that, but our friends knowing is a bit different."

Jake blinks at her, bemused. "Have we been secretly dating for almost two months for no reason?"

"Not for  _no_  reason," Amy hedges. She shrugs, smiling and leaning in close to him. "It was pretty fun."

"That is true," Jake agrees. In the conversation she planned in her head, she and Jake discussed in depth exactly how and when they were going to tell everyone but Jake closes the distance between them and any other thoughts drift from her mind.

 

**-/-**

 

In the end, their relationship comes out into the open more with a fizzle than with a bang:

"Is this about the fact you've been banging for the last two months?" Gina says once they've gathered the squad into a booth at Shaw's with a 'big announcement to make'.

Jake and Amy look at each other, out of steam and unsure of what to say, because the squad's lack of reaction to Gina's statement would indicate their big announcement is, well, less big than they thought.

"Everyone already knows," Rosa informs them.

"When?!" Amy demands at the same time Jake asks, "How?!"

"You both work at a precinct full of detectives, you're both as subtle as a punch in the face, and Jake made the mistake of telling Charles when you got together," Rosa lists off.

Charles has the good grace to look guilty when Jake glares. "Sorry guys. When your OTP gets together, you just gotta share it with someone, you know?"

The squad stare at Charles, nonplussed.

"What Charles and everyone else means to say is that we're all very happy for you both," Terry cuts in. Charles nods vigorously, Holt doesn't look disapproving (which Amy hopes means he approves), Rosa nods and half smiles and Amy's pretty sure she sees Gina snap a phone pic of them – most likely destined for Instagram with a sardonic set of hashtags underneath but Amy doesn't care.

(Between their chairs, Amy slips her hand into Jake's.)


End file.
